Alternate Universes
by Magicalauren
Summary: Oikawa believes in aliens and true love. He loves space and Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi just wants Oikawa.


Oikawa believes in aliens, and winning. He believes in me and he believes in everyone. He also believes in love. When we were in our preteens, the night before he took down his glow stars because he was too old for them, we had a sleepover and named all the stars. He told me real stars twinkled and that planets are brighter, but I already knew. He told me many things that night. He told me that he wanted love.

"What if we were the kinds of knights that took down entire countries?" he sounded excited "Or if we traveled the whole world together? I could've been your pet cat Iwa-chan!" He told me every possibility, of every alternate universe. That had been his new obsession at the time. We were best friends in every single one. They were all the things he wants, to have a life where there seems to be nothing but glowing eyes and pink cheeked naivety. In some he was a demon and I was an angel, there was one where I delivered him pizza every day. "Iwa-chan," he whispered after talking himself breathless, "What if we had been girls?" he sounded surprised by his own revelation. That's when I hit him with the pillow.

I don't think he really wanted to take down his glow stars.

Oikawa really wants to win. He stays up too late, even when I don't sleep over. When I sleep over he talks until sunrise, as if we are reunited at last and he has so much to tell me. When I leave him alone though, Oikawa can watches hours of volleyball, I text him to sleep but he never listens. Once he watched a romance movie when he couldn't sleep. He called me that night, Oikawa called me and this is what he said: "I'm so scared- I'm so scared I'll never have it, I wanna be loved, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I wanna have someone who knows when to make me smile- I want someone who helps me take on the world." He wanted a fairytale, he wanted something not possible in this universe. He cried until he fell asleep on the phone.

I'm not all that surprised that a fairytale love is what he seeks, eloping to another country, dancing on Sundays, being a power couple or mated werewolves. Oikawa could be them all, a mom who wore pink slippers and hair curlers, a king, a barista. The first one to explore space or win championships, he can do everything. Oikawa could be his own fairytale.

I don't think he knew, how crushing the real world could be. He didn't know until last year when he had burning eyes and a curled fist. All he can remember is losing to an underclassman, being benched and being oh-so frustrated. He was the best setter then, he is now too, won a stupid award for it too- why can't he tell? He gets really smug sometimes because he's trying to hide all his shortcomings. I think that might be why he wants to find his fairytale love so much, so that they can hold him up the way he read they do. Right now it takes an entire team to show how good he is.

He wants to reach the stars by being the best, he wants to be explosive and he wants a love that's just as memorable. I just want him.

* * *

I remember the first time I watched a romance movie, one that wasn't boring or with my mom. I remember watching and wanting it so badly it hurt. I'll never tell Iwa-chan but it wasn't a real romance movie- it was an action movie about two warriors, the main character was the hero and his best friend was a knight, they loved each other and defeated everything together. They had carried out entire attack plans by looking at each other.

There was a scene where the king wanted for the hero to win a battle by using trickery and the hero hadn't wanted to stoop to such depths. His hand had twitched next to his wine glass and flipped his chair once the king left. The knight had watched as the hero paced and pace, until the hero passed the knight. The knight had caught the hero's arm and the hero had collapsed crying. I wanted something like that, speaking without words. I remember calling the person who I had wanted it with.

I fell asleep just talking and I felt guilty, I always talked. That's how we are though, I talk and he tells me to shut up.

I woke up the next morning, my eyes hurt and my face had the feeling of crying, my bones hurt and my mouth felt dry. There was an imprint of my phone on my face, my phone had drool and facial oils on it. I felt like dying- I would have an acne outbreak and Iwa-chan had to listen to that. He would never use it against me but it was the principle of the matter. I had to drag myself to get ready. That morning just kind of happened and it wasn't until I was about to leave that I noticed the text message.

My knees then my butt hit my bed as I sat to read it. Iwa-chan sent me a text that day and this is what it said: He told me about an alternate universe. One where there was a setter and a spiker and they set up entire sets by looking at each other, one hand twitch and the other knew where to run to. They were best friends and they took on every team they went against together. The spiker looked at the setter with the kind of eyes that meant he loved him, together they took on the world. The two were childhood friends, the two would eventually elope.

The text that morning had been everything I needed. I had lost only a month ago, lost to an underclassman, my own emotions. The text that morning is everything I'll ever need.

* * *

 **A/N: I just whipped this up when inspiration hit so there might be a few mistakes, and I'm not particularly proud of the ending but I might redo this later. Please review if you read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any characters included in this story.**


End file.
